Percy Jackson and the Quest for Hogwarts
by Schocker
Summary: Harry Potter is starting his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with some strange new students from America. Harry and his friends are going to discover the secrets of Percy Jackson and the strange Americans. rated T cuz im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, you know the drill.**

**This starts after Harry and Dumbledore recruit Slughorn. **

**Harry's POV**

"Exchange students?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we're picking 4 of them up at the airport at ten o'clock before heading to Kings Cross for the trains," Mr. Weasley said.

I frowned. "Where are they from?"

"America," Mr. Weasley replied.

"I wonder what kind of magic they're taught over there!" Hermione started getting really excited.

"I imagine some weird things like Charms, or Potions, or-or even," Ron paused for dramatic effect, "Transfiguration!"

Hermione scowled at him, raising her arm like she was going to hit him, before Ron scrambled out of her reach.

"What year will they be in?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, well, while some may seem younger, they are all being put into sixth year," Mr. Weasley said hesitantly.

* * *

><p>Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I arrived at the airport at about 9:45, and Mr. Weasley pulled out a sign that said "The Burrow". I hoped they knew where they were going.<p>

After a while, we saw a group of teenagers walking toward us. I was confused for a second. They all looked so good looking, they could have been gods!

One looked about 16 or 17 and had very strange sea green eyes, a tall, muscular build, and messy black hair, except for one streak of gray. The way they all looked at him, I knew he was the leader. He had his hand clutched around a pen.

The girl he was holding hands with was really pretty, with a lean, tall, muscular body, and long golden curls, but she had a matching gray strip in her hair. She looked the same age as the other guy. She was very tan and would have been a typical Californian girl, but she had strange, stormy gray eyes that were cold and calculating. They only softened when she looked at the green eyed boy next to her. She seemed to be holding something in her jacket.

Next to him was the scariest girl I had ever seen. She looked about 15 or 16 and was wearing this weird silver diadem thing in her hair, and was so graceful it seemed unreal. She was wearing a death to Barbie shirt and black jeans. She had this strange sort of glow around her. She was clutching a mace can, and was rubbing a silver bracelet in her wrist.

Next to her there was a boy who seemed about 15. He was far more terrifying than the scary girl. He seemed to be radiating death and fear. He was wearing black jeans, black converse, and a black shirt under his aviator jacket. He had shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. He had olive skin and seemed to be smirking at something scary-girl whispered to him. As he got closer, I realized he was only about 13. He was also holding something in his jacket.

I didn't notice it before, but they all seemed to be looking around, like something might try to jump out and attack them, and they only seemed to be carrying one backpack.

The main guy stuck out his hand and said, "Hello, my name's Percy Jackson."

**Thalia's POV**

We got of the plane in London. Kelp Head and Death Breath clutched the armrests for dear life, causing me and Annabeth great amusement.

I was glad Lady Artemis had given me a vacation so that I could join this quest.

The whole reason for this quest was to protect some wizard kid and his friends so that he can defeat… what was his name? Voldywarts? Moldymort?

I'll figure it out soon. Apparently some old dude named Dumbledore IM'ed Chiron and asked to send 5 of his best to protect them.

And BAM just like that, here we are. We packed our stuff, and Chiron told us our things for school had been arranged.

I asked Chiron how we were supposed to go to magic school without being able to do magic. He said, "Well, I have put you in classes that do not require a wand."

And after a 7 hour flight, we were glad to be on the ground again.

We walked up to a group of redheads with a black haired guy with a scar and a frizzy headed brunette girl.

All of their eyes widened as they saw us approaching, and I saw the scar-head study all of us.

We were all wary of anything that might be lurking in the airport.

I looked back at the group and they were still staring at us in awe. I leaned over to Nico and muttered, "They must be impressed by our god-like good looks."

Nico smirked and I tightened my grip on my spear and Aegis, like Annabeth and her knife, Nico and his sword, and Percy with Riptide, in pen form of course.

We were finally in front of them and Percy stuck out his hand and said, "Hello, my name's Percy Jackson."

**Ron's POV**

We were all a little stunned at first then Dad grabbed the guy's hand and said, "Mr. Weasley, but call me Arthur."

"These are my kids Ron-,"

"Hey."

"-and Ginny."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said politely.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, flinching at his name. We waited for them to start gushing, but they just smiled, except the small, scary one, and that Percy bloke said, "Cool."

COOL? My mind screamed. I looked a Harry, but he seemed kind of relieved.

"This is Annabeth Chase," he said gesturing to the girl he was holding hands with.

"Hi."

"Nico di Angelo," he nodded at the creepy kid, who just nodded at them.

"And Thalia," he finished nodding at the scary pretty one.

"How's it?"

"Why no last name," I asked.

"Because my name is Thalia," she said and the air seemed to crackle around them making my hair stand on end. Annabeth leaned back and whispered something in her ear.

Whatever she said must have worked, because she grunted and the air returned to normal.

We walked outside to a car that would never fit all of us without the help of an extension charm.

The Americans all looked at each other, then Percy shrugged and climbed in, followed by Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, then Harry, Ginny, me, and Hermione, with Dad up front driving.

It had limo seating, so we could all see each other.

Percy's stomach growled loudly, and he said, "I'm hungry." "Me too," Nico complained.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Well, if you two didn't clutch on to the armrest for dear life the whole flight, then maybe you couldn't have eaten."

"You would do the same thing if your uncle would blast you out of the sky, Wise Girl," Percy said.

"Cool it Kelp Head. My father wouldn't do that with me on board," Thalia said.

"Don't be so sure Pinecone Face, your daddy hates me," Percy replied.

"He hates me too, just as much as Percy, though I wasn't illegal," Nico added then got smacked upside the head by Thalia who said "Gods, Death Breath, give it away why don't you! And Percy, he likes you a lot more now that the war-," she cut off.

What were they talking about? Wise Girl, Seaweed Brain, Pinecone Face, Death Breath? What kind of nicknames were those?

"Wait," Hermione said. "Why does Thalia's father hate Percy and Nico and why would Percy be illegal. And what is this war you're talking about?"

They all looked at each other.

**Harry's POV**

Annabeth cleared her throat and said, "Well, I really don't want to be rude, though I will have to be when I say you can't know, and it's none of your business."

"Gee, Annabeth, that's the nicest thing I have ever heard you say to someone."

Annabeth elbowed him hard, but he didn't seem to feel it and chuckled, while she muttered something like, "Stupid Achilles…Seaweed Brain…punch him."

We sat in silence for a while then Nico said, "Hey Kelp Head, toss me my iPod."

Annabeth smiled and said "Uhh, he's asleep Nico." Sure enough, Percy was lying down with his head in Annabeth's lap.

"Again?" Nico said, exasperated.

Annabeth glared at him and said, "Hey Dead Boy, it your fault he's this way."

"He'd have been long dead if it weren't for me," Nico argued.

"Yeah, so have some sympathy for your cousin," Annabeth demanded.

Thalia snorted and said, "Oh yes, I'm sure our dearest cousin wants sympathy for his narcolepsy."

"Is that was he has?" I asked.

"No," they all replied at once.

Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I shared a look, confused and weirded out.

"Why do you guys seem to have so much energy, other than Percy," Hermione asked.

"We have ADHD," Annabeth said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. Basically, we can't sit still or pay attention very long," Annabeth said.

I just noticed how they were all moving in some way.

Thalia was drumming her fingers, Nico was tapping his feet, Annabeth was running her fingers through Percy's hair, and even Percy was fidgeting in his sleep.

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley slammed on the brakes.

We all looked forward, and then there was a thud behind us.

"What was that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"That was Percy," Thalia spluttered through laughs, as she Nico, Annabeth, and even Percy we're laughing.

"Why've we stopped, Mr. Weasley," I asked.

"There seems to be, a… ah…. roadblock," he stumbled over his words.

Nico looked out the window. "Ugh, not again. Whose turn is it?" he asked.

All of the Americans looked at Percy, and he said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going," and after Annabeth handed him a pen, he crawled out of the car, grumbling something like, "Stupid monsters…cant go anywhere…5 minute nap."

He walked over to this group of 10 huge, terrifying guys looking bored.

I heard the others in the back say something like, "Bet you ten drachmas he'll do it in under a minute." I think it was Thalia. Then Nico said, "You're on."

Suddenly, all of the guys jumped Percy.

I tried to throw open the door to help, but Mr. Weasley said, "Stay in here, it's too dangerous!"

Hermione turned to Annabeth and demanded, "Aren't you worried about your boyfriend!"

Annabeth looked up from counting to make sure Nico and Thalia were paying up, and said "Hmm? Oh, Percy? Nah, he's good at what he does."

Nico and Thalia nodded, and then Nico said, "Yeah, he's good, but 10 telkhines at once? I'm not so sure."

Then, the door opened and Percy flopped in and asked, "What's my time?"

We (wizards) were shocked, and looked out the window to see golden dust blowing away.

"47 seconds. Not bad Seaweed Brain." We turned back to the Americans, who were not surprised, though Nico was scowling at losing the bet.

"Aww, Seaweed Brain, you messed up your shirt," Annabeth said only slightly disappointedly.

We looked at Percy's shirt where there were lots of slices and you could see his very impressive abs, but no cuts or damage at all.

"Sorry," Percy said grinning, and then kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

"Mmm-hmm," Annabeth hummed then leaned into him.

"Νόμιζα ότι δεν θα μπορούσε να έρθει μέχρι τώρα ανατολικά,"**(1)** Thalia said to Annabeth.

"What language is that," I asked.

Annabeth ignored me and said, "Υποθέτω ότι κάποια έμειναν εδώ. ημίθεους γεννιούνται ως μακρινή δύση ως τη Γερμανία," **(2)**

I scowled at being ignored, then settled in as they continued their conversation in that strange language.

**Harry's POV**

About ten minutes later we pulled into King's Cross Station. "What's this station called again?" Nico asked.

Ron points at the sign that said, 'King's Cross Station'.

The four Americans stared at the sign in great concentration for maybe a solid minute, before Mr. Weasley came back from parking the car. He looked at the Americans then the sign and realized something. He immediately said, "We are in King's Cross Station."

The Americans looked slightly embarrassed, and I didn't get why they couldn't read the sign. Hermione leaned over and whispered, "They're dyslexic."

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione shot him an exasperated look. "It means they can't read very well, the letters get switched around."

"Oh," Ron said dumbly.

We were walking to platform 9 & ¾ when a strange man walked up to Annabeth, pulling several carts. 4 to be exact.

He was wearing a hat, gloves, long trousers, boots, and a large trench coat with the collar pulled up, seeming like he wanted to show as little skin as possible.

He walked right up to Annabeth and Mr. Weasley ran over to help but when he touched Annabeth's shoulder, she turned around and shouted, "Argus!"

The other Americans whip around and shout the same. The Argus bloke hugs each one, even Nico, and they seem happy to see him.

"Why are you all the way over here," Percy asked.

Argus pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them to Percy.

His face tightened in concentration to read it, then Argus grabbed the first sheet and gestured for Percy to keep reading.

Percy looked down at the second piece and could suddenly read with ease.

"Χείρωνας μας είπε να μην το πω σε κανέναν τι είμαστε μέχρι να μιλήσετε με το διευθυντή," **(3) **he said to his friends, then he said, "Thanks for bringing us our stuff Argus, it's nice to see a familiar face."

Argus smiled then whispered something in Annabeth's ear, and handed her the first piece of paper.

Annabeth nodded and Argus smiled again and walked away.

"Bye, Argus," they all shouted, then walked over to their trunks.

Even though there were no initials, they all seemed to know whose was whose.

Annabeth's was brown and had a small, almost unnoticeable owl on it, Thalia's was a sky blue and had the same unnoticeable sized marking, but it was a lightning bolt.

Nico's was black, and his symbol was a skull, while Percy's was a deep sea green, like his eyes, and his symbol was a trident.

Annabeth muttered, "Gee, Chiron, obvious much," which made the other Americans laugh for some reason. We climbed onto the train, and took separate compartments. Before Annabeth shut the door, she asked, "Before we get there, can you wake us up."

"You're going to sleep," I asked confusedly.

"Yeah," Annabeth yawned. "It may be 11 here but it's 6 in New York." **(4)**

"Umm, sure," I said.

She thanked me before closing the door.

I sat down and Ron immediately said, "That small creepy one is a Death Eater."

"Ronald," Hermione scolded, "He can't be more than 13, and he from America!"

"What about that scary girl," Ron asked. "Did you feel the air get weird when I asked her her last name."

"Well, yes-," Hermione sounded a little more hesitant now.

Then Ginny added, "And what's with that Percy bloke. He was attacked by 10 huge guys, and beat them in 47 seconds, coming away unscathed. And that language they speak. What is that?"

"I don't understand why Thalia's father would kill his own nephews. What happened to make him hate Percy and Nico. And why would Percy be illegal?" Hermione repeated from earlier.

We talked about the new kids for hours, then about an hour until we reached Hogwarts, I went to their compartment.

True to Annabeth's word, they were all asleep.

Percy and Annabeth were leaned against each other, with her head on his shoulder, and his head on her head. **(AN: Wow that was confusing. But you get it, right?)**

Nico was curled up on the floor, and Thalia was stretched out on the other seats.

I then did something I would later regret. I sucked in a breath and shouted, "OI!" at the top of my lungs. Then there was a blindingly bright light.

**Annabeth's POV**

I heard a loud voice scream "OI!" and opened my eyes in time to see Thalia hit him with lightning.

We all sat for a moment stunned, then Percy and Nico each grabbed a leg and dragged the dark haired boy in.

I dug out a bottle of water and tossed it to Percy, who snatched it out of the air and quickly unscrewed it. Harry was awake but he seemed too surprised to say anything. I leaned over and locked the door just before someone tried to open it.

"OI! What the bloody hell was that?" Ron demanded from outside the door.

Percy had the water on his hand like a glove, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder where Thalia hit him. We all, including Harry, watched in awe as the wound closed up after about 2 minutes.

I unlocked the door and the wizards filed in.

Then Percy, who was white faced, collapsed onto a seat.

"Percy!" we (demigods) shouted.

"What happened?" Thalia asked to no one.

Nico said, "I think it's because Percy is usually submerged in salt water when he heals, and this was bottled spring water and a big wound."

I was surprised to hear Harry ask "Will he be alright?" with concern in his voice.

His friends looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"He's just incredibly tired from healing. He doesn't usually do it to some one else, let alone without salt water," I said with concern obvious in my voice.

We situated ourselves so that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were on one side, with Percy stretched out with his head on my lap, Thalia next to me, and Nico on the floor.

"Why am I always on the floor," Nico grumbled.

Thalia smacked the back of Nico's head and said, "Shut up Death Breath, your dad," she paused and looked at the others and said in Greek, "your dad is lord of the underworld, I thought you liked the ground."

I let out one short laugh, and the others looked confused.

"Its nothing," I shook my head, absentmindedly running my fingers through Percy's hair.

Harry fidgeted. "You're sure he's okay?"

"Yeah," Thalia said, "Once we get there we'll wake him and give him some Nec-" Nico nudged her arm and Thalia changed her word, sounding like, "Nec-Special medicine."

Ron busted and said, "WHY DO YOU CARE, HARRY? THEY NEARLY KILLED YOU!"

"Pff," Thalia scoffed, "I didn't even hit him hard."

"Thalia!" I scolded.

I saw Harry shudder, and I knew he was thinking about how much just a weak one hurt.

"Stop scaring them," I said to Thalia.

"W-we're not scared," Ginny stuttered, but they all looked terrified.

"It's not like they're going to remember," Thalia said.

"Yes we will!" Hermione huffed.

"How much longer until we get there," I asked before Thalia could snap back at the bushy-haired girl.

"About half an hour," Harry said. "But-"

Thalia snapped, and it seemed to echo.

"You will go back to your compartments. This never happened. Ron's spell went wrong and burned Harry's shirt. Percy fell and hit his head. We are wizards, just like you."

Their eyes glazed over and they nodded, standing up and walking back to their compartment.

"We're going to have to be verrrry careful," I stretched the word for emphasis.

We all nodded and sat thinking how to restrain ourselves during this year long quest we were on.

We pulled up to the station, and I took Riptide from Percy's pocket, then touched his Achilles spot.

He shot awake and looked around wildly, reaching for his pocket where his sword usually was. He saw me, Thalia, and Nico, and relaxed.

"Did that really happen?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

"No wonder I'm this tired. Can I have some nectar?"

I handed it to him and he took two big gulps, then handed it back. I scolded him when there was a faint sizzling sound in the air.

"I was tired, I wanted to stay awake until I go to bed," he whined back.

Then the train stopped and we got up.

**Harry's POV**

I felt a little dazed when we stepped off the train.

I saw Percy and them walking to Hagrid and got a weird feeling, but I waved, and they waved back smiling and the weird feeling went away.

Anyway, they were my friends.

We passed them to get to the carriages and I asked Percy, "How's the head?"

He looked confused for a moment, until Annabeth nudged him. "Oh yeah, better. I took some medicine for it."

"Good," I grinned, then walked away.

We walked to a carriage and I petted a thestral before climbing in.

The ride was short and we were soon in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table.

The first years sorting didn't take long, as there were hardly any compared to previous years. Voldemort's rising had scared a lot of people, and they didn't want to send their children away.

Dumbledore rose and said, "As many of you may have found out, we have exchange students from America."

The crowd hummed with excitement. Many had heard about them, but had not seen them. "Please welcome our new students," Dumbledore waved his hand and the Great Hall's doors opened.

Everyone gasped at their new, incredibly good-looking American students.

Thalia, Nico, Percy, and Annabeth walked down the center aisle to the front, where the stool and sorting hat were still waiting.

McGonagall opened a scroll and read, "Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth walked to the stool and sat down.

At one point she raised her eyebrows. Then the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" in maybe a little less time than most, but they were exceptional students, or they wouldn't be here.

Instead of walking right to our table, she went down and said something to Nico, and after he nodded, she came and sat down next to Ginny.

"di Angelo, Nico."

Nico walked up and sat down. The hat thought for about 5 minutes, when suddenly, Nico screamed, "NO!"

The hat wailed, as if it was in pain. "GET ME OFF!"

McGonagall snatched the hat off and it said, "If anyone can go through all of that and still be sane, he belongs in GRYFFINDOR!" Nico sat next to me.

"Thalia."

Thalia walked up and sat on the stool. In about the same amount of time as Annabeth, the hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" She sat next to Nico.

"Jackson, Percy."

Percy sits down, and before the hat even touched his head, the hat roared louder than I had ever heard, "GRYFFINDOR!"

It became silent, except for Thalia and Nico screaming "SHOW OFF!"

Percy looked around and said, "Did I do something wrong?"

Dumbledore walked up and said, "It appears, that you are the most heroic, and brave thing that we have ever encountered at this school."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with knowledge of something I didn't understand.

"However, just to be sure," he said taking the hat from McGonagall.

He tried to put it on Percy's head, but again, it just screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" before it even touched his hair.

The Gryffindor table roared for Percy.

He blushed, and then ran to sit next to Annabeth.

No one got sorted that fast. It just didn't happen.

To my surprise, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Percy didn't seem so surprised at what Dumbledore had just said about Percy.

"Didn't you hear what Dumbledore said," Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yup," they replied, eating their food.

"But you're like, 16, what could YOU have done for that?" Ron yelled. "Even Harry's wasn't that fast!"

The Americans chuckled. "You would be surprised," Percy said.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>**"I thought monsters couldn't come this far east."**

**(2) **"**I guess some have stayed here. Demigods are still born as far west as Germany."**

**(3) "Chiron told us not to tell anyone what we are until the Headmaster says so."**

**(4) Yeah, this is just a rounded guess, but that's about right, five hours between the East coast and the U.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH ALRIGHT, DEMIGODS AND WIZARDS WOO!<strong>

**Now, I have rebooted this chapter, and will do the others right now, then, hopefully, write a new chapter.**

**I reread this and was cringing. So awful and OOC. I was going to delete it, but you guys really love it, so I'll fix the beginning as best I can, then continue, better than before!**

**Be patient with me, I'm working as fast as I can! And sorry about the POV changing so much, from now on, it'll be mostly Percy and Harry, and sometimes 3rd person, cool beans?**

**-Schocker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Still don't own.**

"_blah,"_ –Greek

_Blah _ -Horsey telepathy

**Percy's POV**

After I pulled out a jar of Greek fire (along with choruses of "Percy can think!" and "The world is ending!"), and we sacrificed to the gods, lots of people were looking at us weird.

Ron looked at us like we had just performed an unforgivable crime. I guess in his mind he did.

After dinner we went to our dorms in Gryffindor tower.

I had I strange dream about some creepy dude named Voldemort and a weird snake.

Then I started to dream about someone getting tortured after someone screamed something in Latin.

Just your average demigod dream.

After Annabeth dragged me out of bed, and Thalia shocked Nico awake, we went down to breakfast, where everyone had their schedules.

Dumbledude walked up and said, "Ah, hello Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico. I have had your schedules made specially. Here you are."

He handed us some paper, and after a moment I realized it was in ancient Greek, just like we discovered our textbooks were.

But the strange thing was, when Hermione grabbed my schedule to look at it, the words shifted to English, then back to Greek when she handed it to me.

"We seem to have all the same classes other than Charms, DADA, and transfiguration," she said pointedly.

"Cool," I mumbled sleepily. "Wait. What's day-duh?" **(1)**

"D-A-D-A," Harry spelled out. "It stands for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"What's our first class," Annabeth asked excitedly.

"Care of magical creatures with Slytherin," Ron said the last part in disgust and anger.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Nico asked. Then a ghost floated over, gasped and started bowing.

"Oh, great," Nico grumbled, facepalming, making me, Thalia, and Annabeth crack up, and leaving the wizards confused.

* * *

><p>After scarfing down our breakfasts, we packed up our book bags and set out for a little hut near the edge of the forest. Hermione left, going to a class called Arithmancy.<p>

"I wonder what Hagrid's got for us today," Harry mused.

"I think I heard him say something about unicorns," Ron replied.

Annabeth and I looked at each other and spoke in Greek, "_Do you think they'll know me?" _I asked worriedly.

"_I don't think so. This is a whole new place. So, probably not,"_ she replied, though not very confidently.

Thalia and Nico heard what we were saying and also grew worried.

We got there, and the giant guy who took us across the lake in the boats said, "All righ' gather roun! Now, as yeh may have heard, we're working with unicorns fer a while. Leh me bring 'em out, but you lot of boys be'er stay back. They don't take to kindly ter boys." **(AN: Good Hagrid accent? Sounds kinda… pirate-y. Oh well.)**

He slowly brought out 2 unicorns, who pawed at the ground.

They looked at me. Like, dead on, there was no denying it,

Crap.

They broke from Hagrid's grasp and charged at me. Hagrid screamed at me to move before they hit me, but I knew what was happening.

They stopped about a yard from me and bowed down, and I heard in my head, _My lord._

Everyone but Nico, Annabeth and Thalia gaped at me.

I sighed and walked up to the unicorns stroking their backs. _Hey guys, what are your names?_

_I am Celestial,_ the female one said.

The male added, _and I am Clover._

_Well I'm glad to meet you, but no one is supposed to know my dad is Poseidon._

_Of course, of course,_ they chanted, backing away, then calmly trotting to Hagrid.

Hagrid gaped at me.

"How did-" "I have a way with horses," I said quickly.

The unicorns dutifully stayed away from me, though at one point, Clover reared, about to stomp a Gryffindor kid.

"HEY!" I snapped, and he bashfully looked away. _Apologies, lord._

After that embarrassing class, we went to herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

Annabeth, Thalia and I couldn't control our laughter as every plant hissed and withered away from Nico.

Afterwards, we had potions with Slughorn. (Seriously, these names were cracking me up.)

Harry was scary good at it, and we demigods weren't having too much trouble, though everyone else was doing terrible, except Hermione.

We finally stopped for lunch, where we pulled out the jar of Greek fire.

"What _is _that?" Hermione asked, scaring the crap out of me.

I must have looked really startled, because she said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Its fine," I coughed.

I was waiting for her to leave so that I could sacrifice, but when it became obvious she wasn't leaving, I sighed in defeat.

I picked up the juiciest, best part of my steak and tossed it in, whispering, "Poseidon," just loud enough for the gods to hear, knowing Hermione heard me whisper, but not what I said.

"What did you whisper?"

"A prayer," I said shortly, then put the jar away. I pointedly turned away to Annabeth, and Hermione left. I know, super rude, but she was being nosey.

We finally left lunch to go to history of magic. We waited for the professor, and as soon as he floated through the wall, I knew this class would be fun.

I looked over at Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth, who were all smirking.

"As you all know I am Professor Binns, and- AHHH!" he shrieked as soon as he caught sight of Nico.

"I-I-I-I-I'm…Uhh…" he trailed off, staring at Nico.

"May I ask what you are teaching us today, professor," Nico asked politely, with a completely straight face.

If a ghost could get paler, Binns just did. Nico had an innocent look on his face. I saw Annabeth biting her knuckles to keep from laughing, Thalia seemed to being covering them with a cough, and I was just shaking with silent laughter.

"Why-we-uhh-," he spluttered, then cleared his throat (Even though he's a ghost), and said "We are going to be learning about the Goblin Wars."

The lesson was actually really cool. He made a reenactment with pictures and stuff.

At the end of the lesson, Binns said, "Now, for homework-" he stopped at Nico's glare, then continued in a squeaky voice, "You shall relax."

Everyone cheered as we left, though they looked a little confused.

The next few days passed without incident, until we went to divination.

We walked all the way up a huge tower, leaving Harry and Ron huffing, but after outrunning crazy monsters that are out to kill you, you develop some endurance. They aren't exactly snails.

But I digress.

We crawled through a trap door to a musty, uncomfortable room. I paired up with Annabeth, Nico paired up with Thalia, and Harry paired up with Ron.

"Hey," Harry called over.

"Yes?"

"This lady is a hoax, she tells me I'm going to die every day, so don't worry much about what she says," he said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Uhh, thanks," I replied, sounding pretty amused.

After a few minutes a women barged in. She kinda reminded me of a sparkly bug. She had huge, goggle-like glasses, and was very skinny and kind of sickly looking.

"Hello, class. I am professor Trelawney. I am here to teach you to see with your inner eye," she said in a weird whispy voice.

"Please open your books, and study your partner's dreams," she chimed, and then started walking around.

After a few minutes of all us demigods sniggering at these ridiculous explanations, she walked over and gasped, pointing at me.

**Harry's POV**

Trelawney gasped, pointing at Percy.

"You, child, shall die drowning!" she gasped out.

The room fell silent.

I heard Nico splutter behind me, and before long, all four of the Americans were laughing.

Trelawney ignored them and moved on to Thalia. She pointed a gnarled finger and said, "You shall be struck my lightening!"

The laughing got even louder.

Trelawney finally stopped to stare at them, probably wondering why they were laughing.

"I wish Rachel was here to see this," Percy gasped, and they laughed harder still.

"You!" she pointed at Nico, who's smile slid of, replaced by an annoyed exasperated look.

"Oh, gods," he sighed. "Here we go."

"You are surrounded by much death! So much death, and suffering, and pain."

"Yeah," Nico replied, sounding bored. "I'm aware."

She moved to Annabeth, and said, "You, child, shall bring about the end of your days, lacking in the knowledge to survive."

Annabeth looked highly offended, as did the rest of them.

"Fine, you know what, psycho?" Thalia said angrily. "You are insulting to our family. Just wait until my brother **(2) **hears about this!"

"You should leave this job for people who know what they're doing," Percy said angrily.

"Yeah, you are definitely pissing off our cousin," **(3) **Nico added, and the sunlight coming through the windows brightened until it was painfully radiant.

"Let's go," Annabeth said, sounding disgusted.

They went out the trap door, stomping angrily. Trelawney looked stunned. "Please continue, students," she croaked.

The rest of the class was uneventful. We left the classroom, and went to lunch, where Percy, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth were.

"Who is your brother?" Hermione blurted.

"Fred," Percy simply replied, and Thalia choked on laughter. **(4)**

"And why are surrounded by death," Ron demanded, glaring at Nico. He was obviously accusing Nico of being a Death Eater.

"Well, we all are," Nico said.

"Why would you see so death?" I asked.

All of their faces darkened. They had a painful look in their eyes, and Percy put an arm around Annabeth.

"Nothing," he said, but I knew he knew we wouldn't buy it.

They all got up and left, sadness slumping their shoulders.

I wondered what could have possibly made them like that. They could have been over-reacting, but I doubted it. I promised myself I would find out.

Then I turned to Hermione and Ron arguing about God knows what.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Yeah, that's how I pronounce it in my head, and Jo never specified how they say that acronym, but I doubt they spell it out every time.<strong>

**(2) Apollo, half-brother to Thalia, sharing Zeus as their father.**

**(3) Once again, Apollo, if he's Zeus' son, and Poseidon and Hades are Zeus' brothers, then that makes them cousins. Loosely. **

**(4) Well, since a large amount of people didn't understand the reference last time, I shall explain. **

"'**Apollo?' I guessed, because I figured nobody else could make a haiku that bad.**

**He put his finger to his lips. 'I'm incognito. Call me Fred.'"**

**-The Titans Curse, Chapter 11, page 155**

* * *

><p><strong>That rotten Harry. Always sneaking around. Just kidding, I love Harry. Siriusly. <strong>

**Remember. If this is, lets say, September 8****th****, it's only been a week or two since the war, and our poor demi-babies are in mourning. **

**ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Till next time**

**-Schocker**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. Not as brilliant as my two favorite authors.**

**Harry's POV**

"PIG!"Ron screamed at the small owl, which was darting around the dormitory.

"YOU DAMNED OWL, COME HERE!" Ron screamed, while I was laughing.

Pig darted out the door to the common room, where he settled affectionately on Annabeth's shoulder.

It was the calmest I had ever seen him, and possibly the happiest. Annabeth giggled as he nibbled her ear affectionately.

"Hey, owl, quit flirting with my lady," Percy lumbered in a fake voice, making the Americans laugh.

"How did you calm Pig down?" Ron asked, surprised.

"What can I say? For some odd reason I was a way with owls," Annabeth said with a smirk, making the Americans explode into laughter once more.

"Do- er- do you think you could get him to follow me," Ron asked timidly.

Annabeth flashed a grin and said, "Sure thing, Ron."

She turned to the owl, which seemed to look back at her quite lovingly.

"Pigwidgeon, I need you to follow Ron," she told him. He peeped in a way that greatly resembled a child arguing after being told to go to bed.

"No, I'll visit you later, now go on. Go," she shooed the bird, which peeped sadly and flew to sit resignedly on Ron's shoulder.

"Thanks Anna-wait. I never told you Pig's full name. How did you know?"

"Well, I guess I just had a feeling," she smirked knowingly.

Ron looked upset, but turned to put Pig away. I turned back to the Americans who were laughing.

Percy pulled out the old, shoddy pen he always has and held it to Annabeth's mouth like a microphone and said, "Annabeth Chase, first slip up of the year, how do you feel?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grumbled, "You guys have already messed up plenty of times."

"Yes, but I am- well, me, Thalia is known for her temper and threats, and Nico is just a 13 year old," Percy defended.

"Wait, you're only 13," I pointed at Nico. They froze for a moment.

Thalia rolled her eyes and said, "No, but with the way he acts, he might as well be."

I nodded, though I wasn't entirely convinced.

"Oh, Annabeth, and you too Percy, you know what must be done," Nico said in an ominous voice.

They rolled their eyes as Nico handed them a jar that said _βρωμίσει επάνω βάζο_, **(1)** and was filled with strange gold coins, which Annabeth and Percy added to.

Ron walked in next to me with a thoughtful look on his face, and then looked at Thalia dreamily. Guess Ron's got a new fancy.

I stood there for a moment, then I asked, "Hey, you lot, want to go for a walk?"

"YES!" they all screamed.

"Man, I was really getting bored," Thalia said.

"I was falling asleep," Percy said. "I win."

Thalia rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah sure, Kelp Head, let's go."

They all stood up and followed me out of the room. We were walking down the corridors, when I spotted the one person I didn't need to run into.

Apparently, my American friends were touchy about their family, and if there was one person who would pick on them for it, it would be Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Potty, Weasel," he sneered, then turned to the Americans. "You really shouldn't hang around _this_ lot, when you can be with the high caliber of the school," he finished with a pompous smirk.

"I think we're fine where we are," Percy worded carefully. I had heard Annabeth and Thalia talking once about how Percy had plenty of enemies. I guess he was at least attempting to prevent another.

"προσέχοντας; Πώς σε αντίθεση με τον Περσέα μας!" **(2) **Thalia snickered.

Percy shot her a look and said, "If you'll excuse us, we're trying to enjoy our Saturday," and tried to walk around Malfoy, but the blonde boy held out an arm.

"SO! Rumor has it our American friends have _very_ important parents," he walked a circle around Percy, who stiffened slightly.

"Oh what's wrong? Poor little boy miss his parents?" Malfoy was doing what I'd seen him do before. He was testing the waters, as he said. He wanted to find Percy's weak point. **(AN: No, not **_**that**_** weak point)**

"Or does our poor baby miss his widdle fwiends?" Malfoy jibed, and Percy stiffened. The blonde snake smirked and persisted. "Oh, so he does miss his friends, does he?"

I felt a hand on my arm, and saw it was Annabeth, slowly pulling me away from her boyfriend, and I saw Thalia doing the same to Ron, who looked quite happy that Thalia was holding his arm. That probably won't end well.

Malfoy smirked and said something he would definitely regret. "Well, those losers probably don't even miss you. They'd even run away from my friends, those cowards."

If I had blinked I would have missed it. Percy had Malfoy pinned against the wall, and being taller, that meant holding him up 2 or 3 inches. Malfoy whimpered, and one look at Percy had me shut down in fear.

His expression looked like he was fighting to keep calm, but his eyes looked like the sea at war with itself. "If I _ever_," he said in a low, quiet, clearly restrained voice, "Hear you call my friends and family cowards again, I will make you feel pain you didn't know was possible."

I had a sudden urge grip my chest, like a primal instinct. Percy was dangerous. I needed to leave. I needed to put as much distance between me and him as possible. He could kill me with no trouble.

He was dangerous.

I need to leave.

I heard Ron whimper next to me. He obviously felt it too.

Percy pulled Malfoy off the wall and pushed him down the hall, snarling, "Now leave before I get angry," followed by an almost eerily well timed boom of thunder.

Malfoy whimpered and sprinted down the hall, knocking over several first years along the way.

Percy was panting, and his fists were shaking slightly. He was obviously still very angry, and I understood why we all moved back. I glanced at Ron who was looking on at the boy with newfound fear and respect.

I realized Annabeth had left my side, and was walking up to Percy. She put a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to deflate.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. Annabeth shook her head. "If you hadn't, I would've. Besides, that little snake will be leaving us alone now."

Percy chuckled darkly. "I wish he wasn't the only one."

The other two dark-haired Americans walked over. "Damn, Perce, you really are scary sometimes," Nico said.

"Aww, did he scare you?" Thalia teased.

"Uhh, duh," Nico rolled his eyes.

"Aw, come on," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Face it, Perce, you can be damn scary," Thalia nodded.

"I'm not that scary, I mean, it's not like I've ever done something scary," Percy said.

The other three Americans stared at him, then the four burst into very loud laughter. Percy wasn't scary anymore. He was his normal, funny, easygoing self.

We walked to the lake, Ron trying to hit on Thalia, and Percy, Nico and Annabeth laughing at Thalia's twitching brow.

I couldn't get rid of that terrifying moment, where Percy felt lethal.

I knew two things for sure.

1) I would _never ever_ do _anything_ to bring that rage upon myself

And 2) I was going to find out exactly what made him so dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) "The Mess-Up Jar"… maybe.<strong>

**(2) "Being careful? Why, how unlike our Perseus!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Sneaky sneaky. Will Harry bring in the rest of the Golden Trio, or will he go at it alone?<strong>

**Yeah, that was a ridiculous question, of course the other two will join in.**

**These translations are from google translate, so, yeah, they're pretty awful.**

**And if anyone thinks Percy over-reacted let us count.**

**Percy's fatal flaw is loyalty**

**The War only just ended.**

**Many died bravely, and Percy wouldn't stand for them to be called cowards.**

**I'm working on a good chapter between Percy and Harry. Maybe a bit of prophecy talk, maybe girl troubles. MAYBE BOTH. But you'll have to wait and see!**

**-Schocker**


End file.
